The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to techniques for diagnostic medical imaging, such as X-ray imaging, nuclear medicine imaging, and the like. In diagnostic medical imaging, systems may be configured with protocols. Each protocol may include multiple parameters for capturing an image using a diagnostic medical imaging system. Further, different vendors of diagnostic medical imaging systems, as well as different systems from a given vendor, may have features on their respective diagnostic medical imaging systems that impact image quality differently depending on a given imaging device model being used. When a given clinical environment, such as a hospital, switches, or incorporates, a new diagnostic medical imaging system, considerable time may be spent developing an understanding of the new diagnostic medical imaging system parameters.